


Since the sixth grade

by Itsolicityqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, more like teenagers Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsolicityqueen/pseuds/Itsolicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Noooo I don't care about what phylum an Amoeba belongs to" Sara complained falling backwards on her bed "I won't need this for life"<br/>"Maybe not but you will need it for this Biology test tomorrow"<br/>"I don't like you when you're right" Sara grumbled sitting up.<br/>"Then you must not like me very much" Ray said with a smug smile.<br/>--<br/>In which Ray and Sara are best friends who are actually totally in love with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since the sixth grade

**Author's Note:**

> another Ray x Sara fic because why not. Oh and look more fluff because I am incapable of writing angst so here enjoy

"How have you never seen Doctor Who" Ray said his face twisting slightly causing Sara to burst into laughter

  
"Stop" she yelled inbetween laughs throwing a pillow at him "You're looking at me like I killed your puppy"

  
"Because Doctor Who is the greatest show of all time" Ray stated matter of factly.

  
"Well then I'll have to watch it with you some time" Sara stated smiling at him.

  
"Maybe next time" Ray paused returning her smile "but now we have to study for our Biology test"

  
"Noooo I don't care about what phylum an Amoeba belongs to" Sara complained falling backwards on her bed "I won't need this for life"

  
"Maybe not but you will need it for this Biology test tomorrow"

  
"I don't like you when you're right" Sara grumbled sitting up.

  
"Then you must not like me very much" Ray said with a smug smile.

  
"What Phylum does an amoeba belong to again" Sara mumbled laying her head on rays shoulder.

  
"Protozoa" Ray said smiling down at her.

  
"I totally knew that and I'm totally giving up and we're going to watch Grey's Anatomy" Sara said grabbing the book from Ray and setting it on the floor.

  
"But—

  
"I'll make popcorn" Sara offered.

  
"Fine"

  
"I knew there was a reason you were my best friend" Sara said jumping off the bed.

* * *

  
"So how do you think you did" Ray questioned following Sara out of the biology room. They had only done about thirty minutes of studying last night. The rest of the time he was there the watched Netflix. She made fun of his geeking out over Doctor Who and he made fun of her crush on McDreamy on Grey's Anatomy. So in all the only thing they really learned was that the amoeba belongs to subkingdom Protozoa.

  
"Oh I defiantly failed" Sara said "and you"

  
"I think I made at least a B" Ray state proudly.

  
"Teach me your ways oh great best friend" Sara joked placing her book into her locker.

  
"I tried but we all saw how that went I thought your dad was gonna murder me when he came in your room last night and saw me there" Ray said cringing at the memory it was about eleven-thirty when her dad got home from work and walked in to see him and Sara both laying on her bed.

  
"My dad is all talk" Sara said rolling her eyes.

  
"He's a cop he had a gun strapped to his waist when he all but threw me out of your house" Ray stated dryly.

  
"My dad loves you says you're a good influence whatever that means" Sara said her face scrunching.

  
"It means that you're way cooler than me that's what it means"

  
"Defiantly" she agreed "look I have this lame family dinner tonight but you want to hang out tomorrow like movie maybe dinner"

  
"Sure I have to get to class but I'll call you later" Ray said offering her a smile before walking away.

* * *

  
  
"I don't get why you don't just ask her out already"

  
"Not this again" Ray sighed.

  
"It's very obvious that she's into you and you're into her so why don't you ask her out" Felicity sighed looking up from her laptop.

  
"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this Felicity. Sara is my best friend nothing else"

  
"Really because you don't act like that with me and I'm your best friend" Felicity said crossing her arms.

  
"How do me and Sara act"

  
"Well for one thing you two are way more coupley than me and Oliver and were an actual couple. And you walk to class with her even if you don't have that class and you always eat lunch with her. Whenever you're not with me or at school you're with her you guys touch each other constantly and you give her piggy back rides down the hall" Felicity said as though she'd had that list forever "You're most definitely in love with her or just like her a lot" Ray paused before replying.

  
"You really think she likes me" Ray questioned looking up slightly.

  
"Defiantly"

* * *

  
"Are you ok" Sara asked looking up at Ray. When they were in like the sixth grade they were about the same height he was maybe a few inches taller. But the summer before their freshman year Ray hit a growth spurt and now she just barely reaches his shoulder.

  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be" he said awkwardly moving further away from her.

  
"At dinner you barely said anything. And I practically had to force you to share a popcorn with me. And you haven't said a word normally when we get out of a movie you complain about how unrealistic it is" Sara stopped walking in front of him "so what is your problem"

  
"You know for a tiny person you're very intimidating" Ray said biting back a laugh.

  
"Thank you" Sara stated proudly "now come on tell me what's wrong"

  
"I think I like you" Ray mumbled under his breath.

  
"Well I hope you like me we've been friends since the sixth grade"

  
"No not like that I mean I do like you its just– I like you like you" Ray sighed cringing at how immature that sounded.

  
"What" Sara said her face scrunching in confusion.

  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything it was stupid I mean we're just friends it's ok I mean—" Sara interrupted pulling him into a kiss "what was that" Ray added once Sara pulled away.

  
"For such a smart person you're an idiot" Sara smiled before pulling him into another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave a comment and a kudos. Follow me on tumblr @canarylaurelance


End file.
